daddy's Little Girl
by RandyOrtonxWifexx
Summary: Randy moments with his and Kelly daughter Madison - AGE"S EVERYWHERE - want me to write about something let me know i will do it


**Daddy Little Girl : **

I stood there looking at my new born daughter- Who had little brown hair on top of her head , her mother nose and my blue eye's she was a beauty . I haven't moved from this spot for at least 15 minutes just been watching her sleep. I felt somebody stand next to me patting me on the shoulder I turned to see my Brother-In-Law looking at the little girl.

"Man she looks like Kelly just with your eyes and brown hair " he said chuckling admiring his little niece I nodded my head loosing word's it's amazing how such a small little bundle of joy could make your heart turn into mush. We both just stood there watching her sleep till we heard the nurse voice

" it's time for her to be feed " she said waiting for us to responded when I nodded my head she sent me a warming smile walking into the nursery picking up my daughter who was covered up in a pink blanket she came out looking at me " ready to hold her " she asked sweetly looking down at the little baby I started to panic I was a wrestler I never held such a small person like that in my life. I looked at my daughter nerves

" what if I squish her Kelly's going to kill me " I said I heard Da'wayne chuckle at me the nurse gave me a smile kinda making my nerve's go away

" see how I'm holding her " she asked sweetly I looked how she had her arm's and my daughter were in I nodded my head she nodded her head " put your's like mine " she said slowly I did but it was tense she gave me a look so I loosen up a little still nerves she put _my_ little angel her eye opened just a little bit I felt tear's in my eyes I smiled at her she swarmed a little then started to cry which made me panic what did I do wrong to my princess I looked at the nurse who was trying not to laugh at me and Da'wayne who was already laughing at me

" she's just feel you nervousness relax and also she's hungry so let's go see mommy " she said walking to Kelly room with me and da'wayne following and my princess in my arm's we walked in Kelly room she was talking to her mom about something she turned her head and saw me and our angel she smiled

" aw look at you two " she said smiling she looked at her mom " mom get a picture " she said her mom looked for the camera and when she found it snapped the picture quick showing Kelly the picture who nodded smiling

" it's time for her to eat " I said and saw Kelly panic she didn't know how to breast feed she started to say something but the nurse bet her to it

" that's why im here to help " she said smiling taking my daughter from my arm's putting them in her mother's arms who smiled at the little girl and I smiled watching my two favorite girl's.

" Well be outside telling the rest of the guy's and gal's she's here " Kelly mother Linda stated her and Da'Wayne leaving us it took a while for her to start feeding but she got it soon then she was done the nurse left us this was our real alone time as a family I smiled at the two .

" she look like you " I said looking at the little girl in my wife arm's she smiled at me we sat there just looking at our little princess

" what you wanna name her " Kelly asked eye's not leaving the baby in her arm's I sat there

" you liked Eva , Lilly , Madison , and Summer " I said she nodded at me " so you pick first I pick middle name " I said she looked at our little daughter

" Madison " she said rubbing her thumb softly on Madison face she looked at me I had to pick the middle name now

" Madison Princess Orton " he said Kelly rolled her eye playfully at me which made me smirk

" do you like that Madison Princess Orton is that your name " she asked in the most cutest baby voice ever we watched Madison and she moved her arms I smiled looking at Kelly " she's a genius baby " I said excitedly " aren't you clever Madison " I cooed at her she moved both her arms and legs I looked at Kelly who laughed at me " babe she was stretching but she is a genius " she told me kissing me softly on the lips I smiled at her about to kiss her back when there was a knock at the door and my bestfriend/brother-in-law john came in with a goofy smile on his face which made Kelly chuckled

" come in john " she said which he did and was holding something behind his back he walked over to the bed to see his new niece

" man, were going to have to kick some ass " he said which earned a chuckled from me and a glare from Kelly

" don't cuss in front of her , I don't want her first word to be a cuss word " she said sternly which john mumbled a sorry then took a stuff bear from behind his back that was pink and said it's a girl across it's stomach " this is for … " he said nothing knowing his niece name

" Madison " Kelly and I said at the same time he nodded

" Madison " he finished I took the bear from him smiling " thank's john " we said at the same time he smiled and " I know " he said before walking out making me and Kelly chuckle

After all the vistor's left It was just Me , Kelly and Madison who both was sleeping and I was just watching them who know how much power such a small person had Madison had everybody already wrapped around her finger I got up taking Madison from Kelly arm's so she could get a better rest I looked down at Madison she opened her eyes her blue one's looking into mine's then she closed them again I put her in the crib that was in the room I kissed her little forehead

" goodnight princess " I said to her watching her sleep " daddy love's you "

**This a new series I wanted to make it's more like oneshot's then a story so yeah Review **


End file.
